Stephen Druschke's Sing Along Songs Videos Trailer/Transcript
Aladdin: A, B, C, D, E, F, G! Gee, I love to sing, La, la l-- (Coughs) but I think I could use a little bit of help like maybe somebody to sing along with, La! Like you and myself, Singing and dancing and playing along with the peoples of this here Stephen Druschke's Sing Along Songs, How about we start Under the Sea with Mewsette and Timothy? *Timothy Q. Mouse: Under the Sea, Under the Sea, Darling it's better, Down where it's wetter, Take it from me, Up on the shore they work all day, Out in the sun they slave away, While we devoting, Full time to floating, Under the sea! (laughs) *Aladdin: And, from Beauty and the Pooh, we can all sing along with the kangaroos, and the joeys, and the rabbits. *Kanga: We've got a lot to do, Is it one lump or two, For you our guest *Chorus: She's our guest *Aladdin: Everything, but this kitchen sink in Be Our Guest *Chorus: Be our guest, Our world is your command is your request *Rabbit: People, fun's over, line up. AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! *Chorus: It's ten years since we've had anybody here and we're obsessed *Aladdin: And you ain't never had a friend like this one, *Winnie the Pooh: You got some power in your corner now, Some heavy ammunition in your camp *Aladdin: He's the big blue kooky fella, Ha! It's the very friendly Pooh Bear from Bernardladdin *Winnie the Pooh: You've got some punch, Pizzazz, Yahoo and how, See all you gotta do is rub that lamp, *Aladdin: and he's got some wishes to grant in a Friend Like Me *Winnie the Pooh: And I'll say, Mr. Bernard, sir, what will your pleasure be? Let me take your order, Jot it down, You ain't never had a Friend Like Me! (laughs) *Aladdin: Now, from The Bear King, Ooh! One of my favorites *Chorus: Through Faith and Love *Aladdin: That terrific song, The Circle of Life! *Chorus: Til' we find our place, On the path unwinding, In the Circle, The Circle of Life! *Aladdin: and I Just Can't Wait to Be King, Oh! What am I saying? *Flippy: Everybody look left *Jiminy Cricket: AH! *Flippy: Everybody look right *Aladdin: I can't wait to sing some more with The Little Bear King *Flippy: Everywhere you look I'm standing in spotlight! *Jiminy Cricket: Not yet! *Chorus: Let every creature go for broke and sing *Aladdin: Oh, that little Flippy can sing, and I'm going to tell you, We will be singing and dancing and playing with lots of Stephen Druschke folks, too! *Chorus: Let's Hear it in the herd and on the wing! *Aladdin: There's Thomas O'Malley from The Jungle Book, Hello Kitty/Kitty Softpaws and all seven of those friends of her's, Little Flippy from The Bear King! And, oh boy, if I keep going on with this list, I'll be too pooped to sing with any of them, Not even Flippy, and that's "no Bear". Haha! *Chorus: I Just Can't Wait to be King, I Just Can't Wait to Be King, I Just Can't Wait to be King! Category:Stephen Druschke's Transcripts Category:Disney Sing Along Songs Trailers